A Christmas Story
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: An X-Files Christmas Story, enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!

This fic is dedicated to Mini Reyes and Government Patsy, 'cos I like them (not that I don't like the rest of you :P)

ENJOY! - This is set end of season 5 (before 'The End' though)

I watched my sister stare out the window; she hadn't said anything but she was obviously missing her partner.

I didn't really know what to think about him. There was Dana, who adamant although he was a little eccentric; he was a truly good person and Bill who absolutely loathed the ground that he walked on. Dana wasn't exactly known for picking men that were good for her, but Bill had always hated any man that stepped within ten miles of her.

Mom seemed to be undecided. On one hand she saw a young man who treated Dana well. On the other was the man who took her daughter on dangerous cases, and had woven not just Dana but the whole family into a dangerous web of deceit and peril. We didn't know much about Dana's work, but she had told us (after a lot of pressing) that sometimes it could was dangerous for us as well. The people who tried to kill her may try and kill us, to get to her.

I saw Mom glance over at Dana and sigh, it was obvious she was head-over-heels in love him but just wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself.

The shrill ring of her cell pierced through her thoughts and she jumped. She fished it out of her pocket, flipped it open, and answered in her usual business like fashion.

"Scully," She listened for a few moments before pinching the bridge of her nose "Only you Mulder, only you." She murmured "How?..I've told you not to leave that basketball on the floor...seriously...jesus Mulder...fine...the gunmen gave you a lift?..one sec." She covered the mouthpiece of the phone "I'm sorry Mom, I've got to go, Mulder's landed himself in hospital and I'm his next of kin. They want me to fill in some paperwork and pick him up, he should stay the night but they'll let him out as it's Christmas Eve if I'll go get him, as his doctor."

"That's a shame Dana. Why don't you bring him back here?"

"Uh...yeah, alright, I'll be gone an hour or so."

I didn't miss the foul expression contorting Bill's features.

* * *

Just over an hour later Dana's car pulled back outside the house, Dana got out and opened the passenger door. A tall, well-muscled, dark haired man climbed out, a pained expression on his face. She handed him a set of crutches and helped him walk inside, one hand hovering a few inches behind his back. Tara let them in and he hobbled after Dana, into the living room. Mom stood up and walked over to him,

"Hello Fox," She place a hand gently on his arm "What happened?"

"Hi Mrs Scully, I, uh, tripped over my basketball and sprained my knee and hit my head. That's why Scull-Dana" He corrected himself "Had to come get me. They didn't trust me to fill in the paperwork."

"That and they've figured by now that you don't know your own blood type!" Dana added

"I do too!" He replied indignantly

She raised an eyebrow

"It's A..." He stole a glance at her "Positive..."

"Mulder," She shook her head "It's O."

"Close!"

She rolled her eyes "Bill's over there, you've already met," Her expression showed it wasn't a pleasant memory "This is my younger brother, Charlie."

I held out my hand. He balanced on one crutch and shook it.

"Hi, I've heard _loads_ about you."

"And I about you." I replied

He glanced at Dana.

"It's all good. From Dana at least."

Mulder smiled at her.

"Come on, you need to sit down." Dana led him over to the couch

"Scully, would you mind grabbing some groceries for me when we get home?"

"What do you mean? You're staying with me, you have a concussion Mulder!"

"If you don't mind"

"Have I ever before?"

"No," He grinned at her "What would I do without you Scully?"

"I don't want to even contemplate that."

"Point taken."

I went to help Mom in the kitchen, but I could still see them on the couch. Dana had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Mulder smiled at her sleeping form, then pulled the blanket of the back of the couch and covered her with it. He brushed a stray lock of hair of her face then expertly manoeuvred her so her head was in his lap. I dried the dishes as I watched them. I saw her begin to become restless and him caress her cheek, and whisper something to her. She flinched and shook, but he coaxed her back into a restful slumber. I walked back into the living room and saw him tense, ready for the ass-kicking Bill would have inevitably given him.

"Don't worry. It's only me." I told him

"Good" He sighed "She hasn't been sleeping well lately" He looked down at her in what I suddenly realised was a loving gaze. She began to stir and he brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Mmm, Mulder you shouldn't let me sleep this long in the day, I won't sleep at night" Dana murmured sleepily.

"You haven't been sleeping at night anyway" He replied flatly.

"Touché," She grinned and he smiled back at her. She picked up his arm, turned it over and glanced at his watch "Time for your meds."

"Crap" He mumbled

"Don't be a baby." She dug around in a paper bag that I hadn't noticed before. She handed him two small white pills

"Charlie would you get him a glass of water please?"

I complied and watched him grimace before swallowing them both at once.

"Keep an eye on him for a minute would you, I want to ask Mom something."

"Sure"

"I don't need babysitting!"

"Yes, you do. Look what happened when I left you alone for a day!"

"Fine!" He grumbled

"Thanks" She ruffled Mulder's hair and left the room.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Any interesting cases recently?" I offered tentatively

"You could say that, there was this guy, who, uh, ate brains..." He trailed off at the rather alarmed expression on my face

"What happened?" I asked

"He attacked us. We shot him."

"Jeesh, Dana said your work was unusual.

"Understatement much!"

I shook my head in disbelief "Was it true what she said about that worm-man thing?"

"Eh, what?" His forehead crinkled in confusion "Oh! The flukeman! Yeah, that was real. Unfortunately." He added as an afterthought "That was _ages_ ago, when did she tell you that?"

"Last time she was round mine. She was still on medication for the cancer and the alcohol _affected _her a little more than it usually does..."

"I see" He grinned

"What are you guy's talking about?" Dana walked back into the room

"You drunk" Mulder informed her truthfully

"You don't know the half of it. If you want to know about the real drunk Dana Scully, talk to Ellen"

I stared at her in suprise.

"I will" Mulder replied

She rolled her eyes "I'm surprised you haven't already!"

* * *

Danni pulled into the driveway, back from the mall. I went out to greet her and overheard some of Dana and Mulder's conversation.

"Are you armed?" She asked

"Just the ankle holster. Why?"

"That's my sister-in-law and niece and nephew" She told him "I've hidden my weapon out of their reach"

"Oh. Would you get mine?" He asked

"Sure"

I led Christy into the house with the intension of introducing her to Mulder. We'd both heard a lot about him.

He was gone. I gave her a quick kiss and told her to stay there. I went to check that he hadn't gone walk-about and injured himself further. I walked up the stairs and peered around the corner.

The sight that met my eyes was a surprise to say the least. Mulder had discarded his crutches and was stood on both legs with ease. He had his hands on my sister's hips. She had one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. She grinned up at him and when he spoke his voice was husky;

"Let's not stay apart that long again."

"Let's not," She agreed "That was a brilliant plan Mulder. The sprained knee, pure genius!"

"Scully, I seem to remember, you were the mastermind behind that plot!"

"You flatter me Mulder." She giggled. In all my 33 years I have never **EVER** heard my sister giggle.

I knew I should leave but was transfixed by the aura of what appeared to be pure love radiating from them. Mulder leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They broke apart and smiled at each other. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. I watched as he kissed her again. She looped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands down to her ass. I chose this moment to leave before I saw any more than I needed to.

Maybe I was wrong, Dana had obviously admitted she loved Mulder. To him and herself both.

* * *

When they returned to the living room I looked for the signs that they were more than just partners, or friends. I must admit, they hid it pretty well, I supposed they'd have to, I was pretty sure the FBI didn't approve of partners being in a relationships. Now I knew, things I'd passed off as friendly gestures, albeit intimate, but purely platonic registered as more than that. The way they seemed to be magnetised to one another, the way the touched at every each other at every opportunity, and the gazes. When they didn't think anyone was looking they would gaze at the other, almost drinking in the image.

I didn't object to their relationship. In fact I welcomed it; no-body thought Dana would ever settle down. And although I doubted that she and Mulder were in a settled relationship, I could see that their bond was stronger than most married couples, whatever sort of relationship they had, she would never be alone and I knew he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe.

* * *

A Christmas Story  
by kenikigenikai


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's a quick update, I'll add more tomorrow!

Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Chapter 2

They were sat playing poker when Maggie entered. Scully was winning. By a lot. Her brothers and Mulder were staring at her shocked.

"Bill," She called

He looked up.

"You and Tara and Matty will be in you and Charlie's old room."

"Okay, Mom."

"Charlie, you and Danni will have Dana and Melissa's old room."

"Thanks. Is it still pink?"

"On Melissa's side, it's still blue on Dana's."

"Thank god!" He sighed a sigh of relief "Danni can have Melissa's side!"

"Dana and Fox, you two have the pullout in the den."

"They're going to share!" Bill asked

"Yes, they are two mature adults, they can share a bed."

"A bed!" He chocked, his face red

"Yes Bill, do you have a problem with that?" Maggie questioned

"Yes I do!"

"What's that then Bill?" Dana asked coldly

"What, what if," He grasped for a reason "What if he tries to jump you?" He bellowed triumphantly. I choose not to add that it was Dana jumping Mulder that needed to be worried about.

"Mulder, who WORKS with me, my FRIEND Mulder? The same friend who when in a fight with me, lost by quite a lot!"

"You fought Mulder?" Mom and I asked, incredulously

"Yes, he was possessed and attacked me, I incapacitated him!"

"Scully! I thought we agreed that didn't count! It wasn't really me!"

"Yeah, yeah. If you were possessed then you wouldn't have held back at all!"

"...Whatever..." He looked sulkily at his hand "I fold." He sighed, throwing his hand down.

"Don't be grumpy!" She murmured. I saw her slip her hand under the tablecloth, and rest it on his thigh

"Oh!" He gasped, then picked up his hand.

She moved her hand higher up his thigh, and grinned wickedly at him.

"Scully!" He whispered "Stop."

"Why?" She asked in hushed tones

"Don't start what we can't finish."

"...Who says we can't finish it?"

"Scully, stop, you'll make me blush!"

She laughed silently, and I tuned out of their conversation, with a less than nice mental image.We were sat around the fire in the living room, when Danni pulled me away from the others.

* * *

"Guess what!" She asked

"What?" I replied

"I'm pregnant!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I found out this morning!"

"Wow! Oh, wow! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon, let's go tell everyone!"

"Let's!"

We walked back into the room.

"Guys! Everyone! Listen up!"

"What? Huh?" Everyone turned to face us

"I'm pregnant!" Danni blurted out

"Wow!" Tara yelled pulling into a hug

"Congratulations!" Mom shouted

I watched over the top of Danni's head as Mulder grabbed Dana's hand, he all but dragged her from the room, looking worriedly at her cold, calm expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I forgot to mention in the last couple of chapters, Emily never happened, so Mulder is the only one who knows about Scully's barreness.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dana and Mulder appeared again over half an hour later. Both their eyes were suspiciously red. I decided not to ask, it was none of my buisness.

They walked into the den and I could hear them setting out their bed.

"Are you really alright?" I heard him ask

"I'm fine." She answered

"I don't believe you!"

"Okay, okay. I'm not fine, but I will be, it just takes time."

"I know, just remember; I'm always here."

"Thank you."

I wasn't sure what was bothering her, something that she felt couldn't be shared with the rest of the family.

We ate dinner, with lots of laughter and chatting. Tara was informing Danni about kicking and labour, while Bill warned me about cravings and mood swings.

I looked over from time to time and noticed that Dana still look upset and distant. Mulder was holding her hand under the table, and whispering in her ear.

I was worried about Dana, but she had always been so strong and private; even as a child. I realised I would have to get her on her own if I wanted even a chance in hell of finding out what was bothering her.

My chance came quite soon, Mulder's help was required in the kitchen and he managed to pursuade Dana to go rest in the den. I followed her and hugged her from behind.

She stiffened and I saw her hand automatically go to her hip.

"Dana, it's me, sorry, did I scare you?"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Charlie!"

"Don't worry,"

"I'm so, so, sorry!" She carried on, ignoring my brush offs

"Dana! You didn't even have your gun! Calm down!"

"I know, but I still should have had better control!"

"Whatever, I came in her for a better reason than to scare you shitless,"

"What?"

"What's wrong, I saw you and Mulder go off and come back with red eyes, and you haven't been right all evening, Mulder looks worried about you."

"W-what?" She asked, eyes wide, her cool exterior crumbling

"Danes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly

"What is it?"

"NOTHING!" she raised her voice, then looked around guiltily

"Please Dana."

"No, I'm fine.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She insisted

"Dana..."

"I. Am. Fine."

"Okay, okay." I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Good. Was there anything else?" The armour was back on. I knew her well enough to know, I wouldn't be getting anything more out of her. Tonight at least.

* * *

I watched the end credits from 'Psycho' roll onto the screen. Matthew was in bed and the rest of us were spread across the couches. Bill and Tara were sat next to each other on the three seater, with Mom on the other end. Danni was asleep, laying on my side on the second couch and Dana and Mulder were sharing the armchair, curled up together, to Mom's rather obvious delight and Bill equally obvious distaste. I couldn't believe anyone could think their relationship was platonic, she was practically sat in his lap, and he was lazily tracing lines up and down her spine, through her t-shirt. She yawned suddenly, causing Mulder to cease his movements.

"Do you want to go to bed yet?" He asked softly, barely audible to the rest of us.

"Mmm...yeah." She agreed "What about you?"

"I'll come with you, see if I can sleep."

"Okay..." She yawned again, and he began to scoop her up.

"I'm tired, not an invilid." She muttered darkly

"I know, I know." He replied, draping his arm lightly across her shoulders.

"Night." They said quietly, being careful not to wake Danni.

"Night." We all replied almost silently. Bill and Tara and Mom made their way upstairs, while I scooped up my sleeping wife, and carried her up to bed.

* * *

"DANA!" Bill's shout woke me up. It was 6:30am.

I ran downstairs, anticipating the worst. Dana was injured, or missing, or dead. I came to a halt at Bill's side. Dana was asleep, or at least had been, on top of Mulder.

"Wha...t..?" She murmured sleepily, shielding her eyes against the harsh lights. She had never been a mornings sort of person, and that didn't look as if it had changed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Well, I was sleeping, 'till you turned up..."

"What the hell..." Mulder murmured, still (miraculously) half-asleep.

"Shhhh..." She whispered, brushing his hair away from his forehead "Go back to sleep..."

"Dana!" Bill shouted

"Shut up!" She replied, glaring coldly at him

"What! Why?"

"Because, he hasn't slept for more than an hour in weeks!"

"So!"

"So, he only had one nightmare last night, and got back to sleep faster than he normally does, let him sleep."

"I don't give a toss about nightmares!-"

"Well I do! Shut up!"

"Scully..." Mulder murmured coming to.

"Mr. Mulder!" Bill yelled, waaking him straight up.

"Huh?"

"Why did I come down here and find you wrapped around my sister?"

"Uh, Bill. Dana was wrapped around him, not the other way around." I reminded him softly

"I don't give a damn! He had his hands, well, EVERYWHERE!"

"Jesus Bill!" Dana cried "We weren't doing anything! If we were it would have looked like this!" She planted her lips firmly on Mulder's in a long, passionate and drawn out kiss. Mulder was decent enough to keep his hands in PG-13 areas, whilst Dana was less considerate. Bill stared at them in shock, but I looked away, having seen enough the other day.

"Dana!" Bill yelped

"Get it Bill. We. Were. Not. Doing. Anything."

"You, you just, kissed, _him_!"

"I know. I was trying to show you what it could have been."

"But, but," He stuttered completely confused.

I became bored with my siblings usual bickering. When will Bill learn it was best just to let Dana be. I looked over to Mulder who was watching my sister, looking slightly dazed.

"Coffee?" I muttered to him, trying to keep him out of Bill's vision.

"Sure." He replied and followed me out to the kitchen.

I set out two mugs then watched as he instinctively reached for one for Dana.

"She can be dangerous without coffee." He offered, catching my gaze.

I grinned at him "Ain't that the truth."

He grimaced, "I hope she isn't laying into Bill _too _hard."

"He deserves it."

"I wouldn't wish your sisters wrath on anyone. Well, not first thing in the morning at least."

"She's a tough cookie then?"

Mulder smiled at anyone comparing Scully to a cookie, "The toughest." he replied sincerly, looking lovingly into space.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just a quick update. Mini Reyes has been reminding me to update this, so thanks for the motivation, now hurry up with 'Jealousy Kills'! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

That evening after the traditional Christmas eve Scully tradition of hotpot for dinner, we were sat around the TV, watching 'Miracle on 34th Street'. Well, Matty was anyway. Dana was sat very close to Mulder, he had his hand curled around her arm, and was gently and stroking it through the thin fabric of her long sleeved t-shirt.

"So, are you seeing anyone Dana?" Tara asked

"No." She answered quickly. Bill looked over, obviously as confused as Tara by her speedy reply

"Oh, that's a shame..."

"I suppose."

"Do you want to get married?" Tara asked, Bill sensing girl talk, quickly began quizzing his babbling son about the movie. I saw Mulder's ears prick at the topic, it was obviously a ongoing conversation with them.

"Maybe...probably not."

"Did you never want a white wedding! Even when you were a little girl?" I suppressed the urge to mention she was still little, for risk of injury. Dana can be violent when she wants.

"Especially not when I was a little girl, it still doesn't really appeal to me now."

"Children?"

I watched her stiffen, and Mulder automatically go to her side.

"What?" Tara asked "What's wrong Dana?"

If I wasn't mistaken, I thought I could see tears in her eyes.

"Dana?" Tara murmured "Are you alright?"

I watched as Mulder rubbed small circles on her back, she froze for a few seconds then fled from the room, Mulder tearing after her.

"What did I say? I hope she's alright!" She rose from the couch

"Leave her, I'm surprised she hasn't sent Mulder packing yet."

"Okay...Oh I do hope she's alright!"

"I'm sure she will be."

We had all assumed Dana had gone into the den until we heard they're conversation, although it wasn't really a conversation anymore.

"NO MULDER! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Scully, please, it's only two more days!"

"I CAN'T, MULDER, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED THAT I HAD TO COME, I WANT TO GO HOME! OR AT LEAST AWAY FROM HERE!"

Bill muted the TV, much to Matthew's disgust.

"Bill..." Tara chided "Give them some privacy."

"Calm down, you can do this, just take a deep breath and calm down."

"I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GO!" Her voice sounded teary

"No, I want to marry you and I won't let you do this."

"No, you don't. You're saying that to make me stay, let me go! LET ME GO!"

"SCULLY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! STAY, YOU HAVE A FAMILY! JUST LIKE NEVER HAD, THIS ISN'T FAIR TO THEM!"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! AND YOU DO HAVE A FAMILY! ME! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"NO I DON'T! YOU JUST SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU KNOW I DO!"

"YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T!" She screamed

Matthew began to cry gently, Tara picked him up and hugged him close.

"SCULLY I DO, MORE THAN ANYTHING, YOU MUST KNOW THAT! WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU!"

"Diana." Was her single statement.

"Oh, Christ! Not this again!"

"Yes this again! You love her, not me! SO STOP SAYING YOU DO!"

"I DON'T LOVE HER! OR ELSE WE WOULD STILL BE MARRIED!"

"SHE LEFT YOU!"

"SO!"

"SO! SO! SO, SHE WAS THE ONE WHO STOPPED LOVING YOU!" Her screams were so loud, there was no way - TV or not - that they couldn't hear them "JUST GO AWAY!"

"SCULLY!" His cry was of a wounded animal.

There was a slam as the front door shut.

* * *

**A/N2:** I always thought that it was weird that Diana never came to see them before the Gibson Praise thingy so she did for the purposes of this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Another quick update, although I meant for this chapter to be short. I thought it was better like this, without another event detracting from it. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

Close to 20 seconds passed in complete silence.

"Fox..?" Mom was the first to speak.

"Mrs. Scully."

"Maggie. What's going on with her Fox?"

"Nothing."

"Fox."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're her family."

"It's hard for her...and for me. And anyway, it's not for me to tell."

"Fox, she's a danger to herself like this."

"I know," He murmured miserably "I'm worried about her."

"I, uh, saw you kissing." I joined the conversation

"WHAT?" Bill and Mulder yelled in unison.

"YOU WHAT!" Bill yelled, jumping up and shoving Mulder.

He shoved Bill back "Bill, this isn't the time, and Scully isn't here, I have no reservations about hitting you."

"Nor do I."

"Well, I do." Mom spoke firmly "Sit down. Both of you."

"Sorry Mrs. Sc-Maggie."

"Uh, yeah, sorry Mom." Bill muttered sheepishly

"Now Charlie, what were you saying about Dana and Fox."

"When he first got here, I was supposed to be watching him and he wandered off. I went to find him and found him and Dana uh, kissing."

I watched Mulder mouth 'thank you' at me, obviously for not mentioning the injury lie.

"Fox you know Dana better than anyone else, does she need us around her? Do we need to know whats wrong with her?"

"...She feels crowded with all you around her, but she needs to know that your close by, just not suffocating her...you do need to know...I'll have to tell you I suppose, she already hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you," Tara whispered, I saw her looking at you "She'll never hate you."

"Thanks...She's barren, when she was abducted they stole her ova,"

Maggie gasped and Bill recoiled.

"I found out during her cancer but couldn't tell her, I couldn't hurt her again, so you lot have been talking about babies and children that she knows she'll never have, it gets to her, and eventually it broke her."

"Oh my god, poor, poor Dana!" Danni cried, her hand covering her pretty little mouth.

"You didn't know, none of us did." I murmured reassuringly next to her ear.

"And, eh, who's Diana?" Mom asked

"Diana." He sighed deeply "Diana, was my old partner, I met her at Quantico, we were young and stupid and I craved love so bad I saw it at every turn, she saw that and used it for herself. We got married and then she left me for an assignment in Berlin. She's back and came to visit me a couple of weeks ago..." He rubbed his face roughly.

"Oh goodness," Mom muttered "This is a right old mess."

"Isn't it." He replied

"Go get her Fox, bring her back, and make up."

"I'm on my way." He only paused to slip on his shoes, before dashing out the front door, leaving a stunned and saddened silence in his wake.

* * *

He found her sat in her bedroom, her back against the door, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. He cracked open the door far enough to squeeze through. He pulled her into his arms and held her till the tears stopped.

"Scully, I told them."

"What!"

"I told them you were barren, they needed to know!"

"No they didn't! How could you!"

"Scully, Dana please! They were worried about you! Eventually they'd want to know why you hadn't settled down and had kids! Your Mom would want grandchildren!"

"She already does!"

"But not yours! You'd have to tell them eventually!"

"No! NO! No I wouldn't!" She sobbed, "No! They would never have to know!" She threw herself at him, her fists hammering at his chest "THEY DON'T! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM? WHY!"

"BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU! LIKE I DO! I WANT CHILDREN TOO! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT? BUT I WANT YOU MORE THAN TAHT! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY! THEY WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO! THEY COULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAD UPSET YOU AND I TOLD THEM! I UNDERSTAND! WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU AND FOR THEM! I WANT YOU HAPPY, AND I DON'T THINK YOU CAN BE TILL YOU START TO GET OVER THIS! I KNOW YOU NEVER WILL COMPLETELY, BUT IT WILL SOME!" She was still hitting him, but crying so hard she could barely see where, small strangled moans escaped her mouth, which hurt him more than her punches ever could "Shh, I only want you to be happy, I'm sorry."

She carried on hitting him, or trying to at least, her punches were getting less and less forceful as her emotions took over.

"Oh Scully," He murmured "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"I'm so...orry...too..." She choked out, tears still leaking from her eyes "I...I...shoul...n't 'ave...over...overreacted...and I should...I should have thought about...y...your wants..."

"Shh, we'll figure it out." He smiled slightly "It was good for you, you've been penting it up, I told you it would end badly."

She tried to grin at him, but a small sob escaped. He hugged her, holding her close.

"Tha...thanks..." She whispered into his chest.

"Don't be. You know I'm always here for you.

"Yeah..."

He lifted her head from his tear stained shirt, and pressed a gentle kiss to each swollen eye "Always," He reiterated, "And forever."

"Yeah." She smiled at him, then rested her head on his shoulder.

He sat his chin on the top of her head. They would be alright. But they had some things to deal with. Her family. Diana. But for now they would sit and lick their wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter is rated M for certain parts... *wink wink* :P And is no longer Charlie POV, I may go back later, but as you will momentarily see it would be weird from his point of view.

* * *

Chapter 6

Eventually Scully untangled herself from Mulder's embrace.

"Scully?"

"Hush," She held out her hand, he took it and rose to his feet.

"Scully?"

She placed a finger to his lips and began to unbutton his shirt.

He went to speak again and then changed his mind, claming his mouth firmly shut. She needed to be in control, and he would let her.

She slid it off his shoulders, and pressed kisses to his collarbone. She trailed her tongue down his stomach, he shuddered involuntary.

A sparkle appeared in her eye, and her nimble fingers worked on his jeans, popping them open. They fell about his ankles exposing the bulge tenting his boxers.

This time she grinned, and ran her nail up and down his thigh, getting closer and closer to his underwear each time.

Then she took a couple of steps back and pulled her jumper over her head, then slipped out of her own jeans. She stood before him in only her green lace underwear. He let out a groan, and she stepped closer, within his reach, teasing him and testing his control. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, he moaned again, louder this time. She picked up his hand and placed it on her breast, allowing her head to fall back in pleasure. He took this as his cue to step foreward and run his hand over it's soft flesh. He flicked his finger over the nipple, harden it. A small, sweet murmur of ecstasy slipped from her lips, turning him on even more. He cupped the other breast, while lowering his mouth to the one he was already holding. She let out a sharp gasp of anticipation. He smirked at her, and let his tongue roam over the nipple, making her shudder. She buried her hands in his hair, muttering a stream of almost indish words "!"

He swapped to the other breast, running his tongue over that nipple, causing her muttered rant to become more of a quiet scream.

Eventually she managed to pry her hands out of his hair, and ran them down his face, then guided his head up, and placed her hot mouth on his, crushing them together in a passionate kiss. The tongues circled each other, tasting each other. Scully slipped her hand in between them, clutching at his boxers, pushing the down to his knees, and grasped his dick. She clenched and unclenched it, tormenting him. He broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"Stop." he murmured, placing his hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"Because this is for you, I need you to enjoy this."

"I enjoy it when you enjoy it too."

"Well, I don't think I can wait."

"Okay." She released him, while he tightened his grip and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down carefully, and rained kisses down on her shoulder and neck. He began sucking a sensitive spot there, leaving deep purpley-red splotches; she writhed underneath him overcome with sheer bliss. She pulled him down on top of herself, kissing him fiercely, pressing their bodies as close together as they could go. He pulled her underwear off and spread her legs as far apart as they would go. He straddled her and pressed a final kiss to her lips before entering her in one fast thrust. They sat like that for a moment, both breathing heavily, before Mulder started up a steady rhythm. He began to speed up, and Scully moaned loudly. He grinned at her and she smiled back, pupils dilated.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" He cried, holding onto her hips even tighter. He collapsed spent on top of her, feeling her shudder with the force of her orgasm.

20 minutes later Scully picker her head up off Mulder's chest "We should get back to my Mom's..."

"Really? You want to go back?"

"I'm not sure that I want to, but I'm going to."

"Really?"

"Yes really." She rolled her eyes

"That's fantastic!"

"I'm glad you think so." She replied dryly "Shower. Now." She got up and walked into the bathroom, sashaying her hips for Mulder's benefit.

He wolf-whistled and she smirked "Are you coming or not?" She called

"Coming? Talking dirty to me now Scully?"

"Funny. You smell, come on!"

"You don't have to ask me twice," He muttered

"I already have!"

"Oh, just...just shut up!" He followed her into the bathroom, and stepped behind her under the hot spray.

Once the water had finally run cold, they stepped out and towled each other dry, before they got dressed, Scully in some older, torn jeans and Mulder in some black jeans and white t-shirt he had in a drawer in her dresser.

"Let's go." She murmured, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

They arrived back at Maggie's house at 8:45pm, almost four hours after they had left.

"Hello?" Mulder called after Scully had taken her key back from the lock. They walked into the living room, which was empty.

"Where the hell are they?" She asked

"I don't know, outside maybe?"

"Let's go look." They had both unconsciously, gone for their weapons, which they didn't have "Damnit." She cursed

"Don't worry it's probably nothing."

"Yeah, probably."

They walked out into the garden, to find all the adults sitting around a fire pit.

"Uh, hello." Scully murmured

"Dana!" Maggie yelped, jumping up and running to hug her daughter, who never let go of Mulder's hand.

"Oh god, Danes!" Bill ran over to her, and hugged her tightly, before looking up and glaring at Mulder.

"I'm fine Bill." She muttered, pulling away slightly.

Mulder tugged at her hand, and lead her over to a chair. He sat down, then pulled her onto his lap, she swung her legs up and over the arm of the chair and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, much to the surprise of her family, who had never seen her so touchy-feely with anyone before.

"I'm, uh, really sorry." Bill muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"It's fine." She dismissed his condolances.

"Me too." Charlie added

"Yeah," Tara murmured, while Danni smiled apologetically at her.

"...Thank you." Scully replied softly

They all sat there, in a comfortable silence, till the fire burned out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scully cracked her eyes open and blinked a few times, the house was dark, but she checked her watch anyway. 5:51am. It wasn't worth going back to sleep, so she contented herself with rolling over and watching Mulder sleep.

When he woke up he was face to face with a set of clear blue eyes, staring at him intently.

"Mornin'" He croaked

"Morning," She replied, placing a gentle kiss to his lips "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Partner."

"DANA! FOX!" A voice yelled from somewhere else downstairs.

"Coming!" She replied, clambering out of the bed and wrapping her robe around herself "Come on Sleepyhead!" She pulled him up and waited - slightly impatiently - for him to pull on an old pair of jogging bottoms.

They walked into the living room, where a bleary eyed Bill was sat, looking in serious danger of dropping his son, who was promtly scooped up by Maggie, who looked as if she had been up for hours.

"Merry Christmas," Mulder spoke softly, trying not to rouse anyone to forcefully from their semi-concious slumber.

"You too," Bill replied "And you Dana, Mom."

"Merry Christmas too you lot too." Scully murmured

"Coffee?" Maggie suggested, as Danni and Tara walked down the stairs, giggling about something. Mulder watched slightly sadly at the sisterly bond Danni and Tara had. Scully was left out, not intentionaly, but still not included. She had had that sort of bond with Melissa, but these other two women were members of the mothers club, a club she would never be part of. He sighed, and made a mental note note not to let Scully be alone, necer again.

"For you Fox?" Maggie asked

"Huh? What?"

"Coffee?"

"Please," He replied "Thanks Mrs Sc-Maggie."

"It's fine Fox." She walked into the kitchen, leaving everyone except Charlie in the sitting room.

By the time coffee was served, Charlie had materialised from upstairs, looking far more refreshed than any of the rest of them.

He sat down next to Danni, and grinned at them all "Merry Christmas!"

"You too," Mulder replied, slipping his arm around Scully's waist.

"Pwesants!" Matty shouted, having fully woken up and realised that some of the presents were for him.

Scully smiled slightly at him, and slid off the sofa and crouched down to his level "Do like presents Matty?"

"YES! Yes Awntie Danwa!"

She laughed softly at his antics, before she scooped him up and stood up, she span round, his little legs kicking out behind him. He squealed in delight, as she pulled him close and flipped him onto his back, she pushed his shirt up and blew a couple of raspberries on his stomach. She span him around one final time, before setting him down gently. He toddled off, nearly falling over, she placed a hand on his head to steady him, then wandered off to the kitchen, to see if she could help in anyway with breakfast.

"She'd be a great mother." Charlie murmured

"I know," Mulder sighed "And I wish she could be, for both our sakes."

"Both?"

"I want children too, as much as she does, and I only really told her yesterday, I don't think it registered either, but it's not the same for me, I could, she can't and I don't want her to think she's taking something away from me that I want, she doesn't need the guilt as well as the pain."

"Christ man, you two have some serious issues."

"I'll drink to that!" He took a swig of coffe before pulling a face "Yuck!"

"Yuck?" Scully poked her head around the door

"I drank some of your coffee, no sugar."

"Smooth." She raised an eyebrow and went back to the cooking.

He grinned at her, she seemed a lot more cheerful after their argument/conversation.

"So you got laid yesterday." Charlie continued conversationally.

"What!" Mulder spluttered

"It was obvious, you and Dana were both grinning like Chesire bloody cats!" He laughed, at Mulder's shocked expression.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yep," Charlie confirmed

"Didn't you lot mind?"

"Well, Bill did and Mom would prefer that you were married, but overall we do just want Dana to be happy."

"It's her who's unsure about marriage, not me, I'd be happy to marry her today."

"She'll come round, it's just a bit of a shock, she's never felt like she's good enough for any of her other 'boyfriends' so is still surprised _you'd_ ask _her_."

"I'm not good enough for her."

"I make no comment on that, all I'll say is if you make her happy, then you are most definitely good enough. Good enough and more."

"Thanks,"

"S'okay, I'd be letting the family down if I'd turned out like _Bill_!" He spoke the name as if it were some kind of disease.

Mulder smirked, and shook his head, finishing off the rest of his coffee. He stood up and took his mug into the kitchen. Scully was peeling some vegetables and didn't look up. He rinsed the cup and walked up behind her, sneaking an arm around her waist. She jumped and her hand slipped, slicing her finger.

"Fuck!" She cursed, dropping the knife and peering at the wound

"Christ! I'm sorry! Jesus Scully, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, I've had worse." She carried on peering at it. He took it softly and put it in his mouth and sucked the blood away, before he took it out and kissed it softly.

"All better." He announced

"Yup, it's not very deep." She went on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to her lips

"Mmm..." He murmured, pulling away "Have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"About getting married?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Oh..."

"I want to, I think, but what about work?"

"What about it?"

"We can't work together if we're married."

"We can if they don't know."

"That's the thing, I don't see why we need to get married if no-one else knows."

"Maybe it's just for us, the final act of trust."

"That sounds pretty ominous,"

"I know, I didn't mean it to, I just think it should be for us, rather than to prove our affection to other people."

"That's fair enough, but I don't need a piece of paper to bind us like that."

"It _was_ you yesterday who thought I didn't really want to marry you."

"Yeah well, that was yesterday."

"Okay, so are we getting married then?"

"Yeah alright."

They stared at each other.

"That may have been the most romantic proposal ever Mulder 'So are we getting married then?'"

"Heh, yeah." He laughed softly, "Let me fix that."

He went down on one knee "Dana Katherine Scully, I love you more than anything in all the world, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Is that it? 'Yes.'"

"Uh-huh, that's my final answer."

He swept her up and span her around, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He set her down and fished around in his pocket, producing a small box. Inside was an antique ring. It had a circular blue sapphire, which was surrounded by small diamonds.

"It's beautiful!" She whispered

"It was my Mom's, she gave it to me after she met you. Apparently she thought it would suit you. And that I loved you. Which I did."

"Really?"

"Yup, really."

"That's lovely!"

"You think?"

"Yes!"

He slid the ring onto her finger. Then kissed it, before pressing a hot kiss to her lips. He slid his and under her shirt, then under her bra. She grinned and poked her tongue into his mouth. Before things got any more heated Charlie walked in on them.

"Oh Christ! Get a room!"

Mulder removed him hand and looked around sheepishly. Charlie put him mug in the sink and winked at him.

"Could you keep your hands to yourself until we've opened the presents at least and you've got back to the den. Nice rock by the way Dana." He slipped out of the room, leaving the two slightly embarrassed agents alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Family, gotta love 'em...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By 9:30am they were all sat around the Christmas tree.

"Well everybody," Maggie started "Merry Christmas and enjoy your gifts!"

Bill and Dana - who was giving Matty a piggy back - and I began passing presents to their recipricants. Once Matty saw his Dad pass him one, he dropped to the floor and ran for it. He grabbed it and tore excitedly at the wrappings. The adults smiled as he discovered a large toy car and began pushing it along the floor.

"Scully." Mulder called "Catch!" He threw a small parcel at her with a flick of his wrist. One of her arms shot out and snatched it out of the air.

Bill whistled "Nice catch!"

"Thanks." She glanced over at him, before turning the small package over and over between her fingers.

"Are you going to open it?" I asked. Patience had never been a Scully strong point.

Scully looked up and noticed that everyone (except for Matty, who was still enthralled by his car) was watching her.

"Yes, of course I am." She tore away a corner of the silver paper. All she could see was something red. A puzzled expression crossed her features, and she pulled off the rest of the wrapping. In the palm of her hand sat a small red box, on the lid in the familiar almost gothic script 'For Scully' was scrawled. She looked up at Mulder, who smiled at her and nodded.

"Open it." He almost whispered.

She pulled the lid off with a soft 'Shhhhhp' sound and tipped the contents into her hand, letting the box fall to her lap.

In her hand were an assortment of little cardboard shapes.

"They're promises." Mulder explained

"Thank you." She murmured picking through the pile. One was a small grey gun, on the other side it read 'You can shoot me whenever, wherever.' She smirked "Is that right G-Man?"

"Yeah it is, if I deserve it, if I hurt you, do it."

"I'll never need it then." She whispered.

If it wasn't Dana and Mulder, I would have mimed sticking my fingers down my throat and made a stupid comment. But neither of them were particully romantic, and there was such a aura of love around them. Christ, that sounds like something Missy would have said!

Dana picked another shape up, it was a small purple flower, she read it out loud softly to herself 'I'll remind how beautiful you are every day.' "Agent Mulder," She said slowly "You just keep unfolding like a flower."

He threw his head back and laughed. Must have been some private joke.

Next she selected a pinkish blob.

"A brain, nice Mulder." She was grinning more that I'd ever seen her do before.

"Huh?" I asked, Bill had grown bored of Mulder's romantic side and was back to opening his presents with Matty. On the other hand, all the women were watching intently, and I may have been subtly watching them out of the corner of my eye, rather than fully appreciating the socks that felt as if they were made of wire wool had bought for me by Great-Aunt Irene. But I was only watching them for informative purposes, so I could try and do something more romantic that buy flowers for Danni.

"'I promise to listen to you when you tell me to 'get the hell out of my morgue, Upchuck.' - it's good advice.'" She laughed so hard tears sprang to her eyes.

"What? I don't understand." Mom asked

"I can't stand dead bodies, and whenever I watch autopsies I generally leave once the scalpels touches the body or lose my breakfast. And every time she tells me to leave, and every time I don't, and later regret it."

Mom shook her head, obviously realising their relationship only made sense to them.

After a while, I went back to my presents because Dana was just looking through the pile over and over again. About a minute later I heard a muffled shout and a thud. I turned to see Dana attacking Mulder with a kiss. There was only one 'promise' on the floor, the rest were back in the box. I peered at the red heart 'You are my Truth and so my heart belongs to you. Always has. Always will. Forever. Xxx' Although it seemed almost sappy to me, it obviously meant a lot to her, she had her arms locked around his neck while he patted her back and kissed her head.

I watched as she regained composure and sat back in between his legs. He watched her happily, obviously happy with her festive cheer.

After the rest of the presents had been opened, we all moved into the dining room for lunch. Dana and Tara helped Mom bring everything to the table, whilst Danni got some practise strapping a wriggling Matty into his high chair.

"Bill, will you say grace?" Mom asked

"Sure. Let us pray. Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy/your gifts, which we are about to receive from thy/your bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone except Mulder repeated.

"Lets eat!" I yelled spooning vegetables onto my plate.

The rest of the meal was filled with jokes and laughter.


End file.
